Happy birthday Bella
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Happy birthday to you Bella! Hope you enjoy


_This is for SouthernBella04. Happy Birthday doll :)_

"Daddy!" Eliza yelled as she saw Gio waiting outside her high school for her. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I have great news. I'm going out tonight," she said still holding her father tightly. He let go of her. "Oh really, who is this boy?" Gio said looking at his daughter, knowing by the smile on her face that it was a boy she was going out with. "Oh, it's Jamie Suarez. It's not like it's a date or anything," she said smiling at him. His heart dropped a little. "Suarez?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Yeah, his mom is the coolest. She's a single mom and loves him so much. She worked at MODE magazine. She says she can get me freebies. How ace is that? Anyway his mom and him are coming round tonight and then Jamie and I are going out dancing," she said still smiling brightly. He could see his daughter was happy, but deep down that seeing Betty after all these years might not be a good thing.

At ten to 6, the doorbell rang at the Rossi residents. Gio bounded to the door. He had come home and got changed so that he looks presentable for Betty. He had missed her so much over the years and on several occasions thought about phoning her. He had loved her after all. "Hey," he said as he opened the door and say Betty and a young boy who must have been Jamie. "Eliza, they are here," Gio shouted upstairs.

Betty was shocked by the image in front of her. Age had done good things to the man. He still had the cotton button down shirts that she had always loved on him and the pale denim jeans. Her breath caught in the back of her throat. "Hey Gio," she said smiling and hugging him. "Jamie, come and have a seat. You too B," Gio said pointing at the sofa. "She will be ready in a minute."

Eliza walked down the stairs and Jamie noticed her and jumped up. "Eliza, you look beautiful," he said helping her down the last few stairs. She blushed and Gio was impressed by this boy. Betty had done well. "You kids ready, then?" Betty asked. "Gio, you want to come to. I'll have to sit and watch these kids dancing all night and I remember you were good at dancing. It'll be just like Justin's high school dance," she said smiling at him. "Wait, you two know each other?" Eliza asked confused. Gio nodded her head. "Yeah, once upon a time, we knew each other and were very good friends and now that you too are going out, it'll give us an excuse to become friends again," he said smiling at his daughter and glancing over at Betty.

They headed out and Betty drove them to where the kids were going out. They said goodbye to them and Betty and Gio headed to a table in the corner to give them some privacy. "So B, heard you and Daniel separated. I'm sorry about that," Gio said sincerely. Betty shrugged. "Well he was one of my best friends and it should never have been more than that. I don't regret it though, because now I have the lovely Jamie Plus, I realized I let my one true love escape me when I was younger," she said glancing shyly over at Gio. "What about you?" she said trying to get the attention off of her. "Well, I was married also but she left me and Eliza to be with a young model," he said shrugging it off. "So then who was this true love?" he said looking deep into her eyes. She bit her lip. It drove him crazy when she did that. "Gio, I'm sorry I hurt you. I was young and naïve and have never truly got over you. I loved you then and when I found out that Jamie and Eliza were going out and realized that she was your daughter, my heart skipped a beat and I thought if you wanted we could become friends if not more," she said smiling sadly. He looked at her shocked. "Betty, I want to give this a go, but we should speak to the kids first," he said, "They deserve to know. They are a huge part of our lives." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"

**

"Eliza, can you come downstairs please? I need to talk to you," he shouted up to his daughter. She jumped down the stairs two at a time and smiled as she saw her father waiting for her. "Hey daddy," she said hugging him tightly, "What's up?" She sat down on the sofa and he sat down beside her. "So darling, what do you think of Jamie's mom?" he asked her handing her a cookie. She smiled at him. Her and Jamie had worked out there was some feeling between their parents and were trying to get them together. "Oh, I love her. She is like a mom to me. She is better than my real mom," she said smiling at her father and squeezing his knee reassuringly. Gio breathed deeply, relieved. "Well, how would you feel if his mom and I went out some time," he said looking at his daughter. She smiled brightly. "I would love that. I knew it! Jamie and I were going to try and get you two together. You are perfect together Daddy," she said smiling.

"So, come on then pumpkin. We are going to get some ice cream and celebrate," he said grabbing his leather jacket and heading out the door. He looked down at his phone and texted Betty. "Hey B, Eliza loves the idea of us together. Am taking her for ice cream in Queens. Come down when you have spoken to Jamie. G x"

**

"Jamie, fancy some ice cream?" Betty asked her son as she walked into the living room. "Oh okay then," he replied looking up from his phone. He walked over and put his shoes on and then hugged his mom. "I love you mom," he said smiling. "I love you too J," she replied.

On the way to the ice cream parlor, Betty stopped at the park to speak to her son. "J, do you like Eliza's dad?" Betty asked as she put her arm around her son. "Yea, he's a brilliant guy. He is like a Dad to me. I love Dad and everything but Gio is amazing to me," he said smiling, "Mom, just go for it! I know you like him and he definitely likes you. Cousin Justin told me about you two, back in the day." Betty smiled at her son and hugged him. "Come on, let's get ice cream," she said smiling.

**

"Hey guys!" Gio exclaimed as he saw Betty and Jamie walk through the door. Jamie and Eliza rolled their eyes at their parents and laughed as they hugged to say hello. "So, you guys are okay with this?" Gio said as he snaked his arm around Betty's waist. Eliza laughed. "It depends on whether we will become brother and sister or not?" she said hugging Jamie. "I always wanted a sister, mom!" he replied. Gio playfully hit Eliza. "Oi, munchkin. Take it one step at a time. We need to go on an official date first before we even consider that," he said with a wink at Betty. She blushed and Eliza cried out, "Eeewwwwwww! Daddy!" They all started laughing and got their ice cream. They were a big family at last.


End file.
